


Cushioning the Blow

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Femslash, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay For You, Implied Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Size Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My wife is about to have sex with your wife, and somehow I'm not completely happy with that situation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cushioning the Blow

"You can come," Eglorine told him, almost beseeched him, as she took his hand. "You can watch…"

Kalman shook his head. "No, really, it's all right. You two go ahead," he said, mustering a smile for his wife and the Princess-Imperial. "It's fine," he reassured Glory, who was still looking up at him anxiously. "Truly." He could almost make himself believe it, and it seemed to convince her. At least, she and Katia walked off down the corridor of the Talavera's mansion, toward one of the many bedrooms. To his surprise, it wasn't Glory who looked back at the last minute – it was Katia, grey eyes solemn even as a little smile played about her lips. Kalman, feeling ill with a combination of emotions he couldn't untangle, strode off to find a stiff drink.

In the sitting room, he found Katia's husband Loick Talavera lounging on one of the settees in front of the fire and smoking a cigar. "Kalman," he greeted him cheerfully with a wave. "Drink? Smoke?"

"A drink would be good right about now." He helped himself from the sideboard, pouring a full glass of whiskey into a crystal tumbler.

Loick sat up, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. "Everything all right?"

"Not…exactly, no."

"So, sit and tell me about it."

"I don't know that you'd understand," he said flatly.

"Try me."

Kalman sighed, leaning on the mantle and sipping his drink. "My wife is about to have sex with your wife, and somehow I'm not completely happy with that situation."

To his credit, Loick didn't laugh. "Is it that you want to be there…?"

"No!" Kalman was a little surprised at the vehemence of his own reaction. "I mean, they offered," he added, more calmly. "I turned them down."

"All right…. Are you jealous?"

"I… don't know. It's not exactly that. I mean, maybe it is a little, but…" He trailed off, feeling foolish.

"Kalman, I'm sorry," said Loick seriously. "I was the one who told Katia she should try it with a woman and see if that worked better for her. I just want her to be happy."

"So do I! Void, I killed a man for her, and I suffered the consequences – still do," he added, thinking of Belden. "I do want her to be happy, honestly. I just don't think I'm cut out for the life of a debauched nobleman. I get too worked up about these things, or maybe I just think too much."

"I won't take that as an insult," Loick said with a hint of a smile. "Still, I should have set her up with someone else. I just couldn't think off the top of my head of anyone suitable who didn't bring a whole other set of complications with her. Couramance? She was with Davilas too, and… just no. Ellayne's too rough, Katia would just panic. I could hire a whore for her, but it didn't feel right somehow, for her first time. Asking Glory was Katia's idea. She trusts her – they're friends. Moreover, she trusts you. That she would have allowed you to be there, to see her like that, it says a lot…"

Kalman cut him off with a groan. "I know! Don't you think I know that?"

"Ah." Loick stood, stubbing out his cigar, and drew nearer, his violet eyes sharp. "Now that makes a little more sense. It's not simply that you're jealous of Katia lying with your wife. You're jealous of your wife lying with Katia too, and you can't admit that to her," he said, piercing through to the heart of the matter.

Kalman laughed, bitter, resigned. "Is that it?" He took a deep swig of his drink.

"And maybe you think if you were there, Glory would notice something in your eyes that you don't want her to see."

"…Maybe." Kalman turned to the fire, staring into its flickering flames as if trying to divine some answers from them. "Mostly, though, this is supposed to be for Katia. For Glory too, I guess. I don't want to come between them."

"Are you sure about that?" Loick asked slyly. "Because from the sounds of things, I don't think either of them would object." Kalman only gave a deep sigh at that. Loick stepped up behind him, close enough to touch. "Do you want some distraction?" he asked quietly. "Something to take your mind off it?"

"Sure," said Kalman, then started, almost jumping into the fire, as Loick kissed the back of his neck, just above the collar of his shirt and below his hairline. "Oh, I didn't mean…" He would have stepped away, but there was nowhere to go, blocked on one side by Loick's body and on the other by the fireplace. His face felt as though it was burning up, and not only from the fire's heat. He wondered if his legs might buckle.

"No, maybe you didn't," agreed Loick. "But it would certainly do the trick, don't you think?" One of his large hands rested lightly but firmly on Kalman's shoulder, while the other ran down his friend's chest and hooked a thumb into the waist of his breeches. His chest was pressed against Kalman's back, heart racing.

Kalman thought of Glory, thought of her with Katia, and what they must be doing by now. He imagined what Boden would no doubt say about this whole situation, after he'd finished calling him an idiot. He tossed back the remainder of his drink and threw the empty glass into the fire, where it shattered against the soot-stained stones. "Why not?"

At that, Loick turned him around none too gently and pulled him into an embrace. His smoke-and-whiskey mouth was firm against Kalman's, not soft and yielding like Glory's, and it had been quite some time since Kalman had kissed anyone but her. For one moment, panic suffused him, but he forced it aside as he parted his lips for Loick's tongue. "I hoped you'd say yes," Loick said, smiling and breathless, when they drew apart.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Kalman cautioned him.

"Don't worry – I'll go easy on you." Loick caressed Kalman's cheek, his jaw, running a finger across his lower lip, even as he leaned into him, letting one thigh rest against his groin. "Mmm, you're getting hard already, but I think we can get you a little more worked up than that. Come, sit with me. We'll talk. You name the subject."

"Tell me what she's like in bed," Kalman asked once they had cast their coats aside and settled on the divan together, as he let Loick stroke over the front of his breeches. He felt dirty just asking it, yet his curiosity was insatiable.

Loick arched an eyebrow. "Do you want me to titillate you, or tell you the truth?"

"The truth."

"It's difficult. We don't fuck as often as we might – it's something I have to be in the right mood for – not like with men, mmm…here, give me your hand, just here. That's it, gods…. And in any case she doesn't always want to do anything more than lie together like brother and sister and let me hold her." Loick winced slightly. "I mean, not like brother and sister, in her case… oh, Void."

"I knew what you meant."

"Nearly everything I do with her has the potential to remind her of him." Davilas's name went unspoken – they both knew who he meant. "She's gotten better at telling me when something's bothering her, though. And she likes to be on top," he added with a slight smile.

Kalman moaned softly, and Loick could feel him stiffening further. "All right, maybe you can titillate me a little," he conceded.

"Her tits are small, but big enough to jiggle when she rides me. Her skin's soft, pale as milk, and her nipples are more brown than pink, tight and hard once I've sucked them a little, or rubbed them under my thumbs. She might seem demure, but when she peaks she swears like a sailor…"

"Fuck!" Kalman worked harder at getting Loick's breeches undone. He was already rock-hard, and somehow that made him fumble with the buttons more than he should have.

"Something like that, yes," Loick said with a grin. "Here…" He helped unfasten his breeches the rest of the way and began to work on undoing Kalman's. "She's an excellent cocksucker, too – she's not shy about it, just dives right in. Do you like that?" he asked, his hand making contact with Kalman's cock for the first time.

"Uh, you mean cocksucking, or that, ah, thing you're doing right now?"

"Either one."

"I…yes. Glory's good at it… mnh. That too."

"Well, neither of them'll have much use for those particular skills tonight. Better hope your wife's as good at licking quim. I wonder if she's got her fingers in Katia right now, sliding them in and out of her slick little pussy…" Kalman's hips twitched almost involuntarily, but Loick's grip on his cock was sure, not stroking yet, just holding him steady. "Is this the first time either of you have been with anyone else?" Loick asked him curiously.

Kalman swallowed hard. His hand was still over Loick's drawers, not daring to delve further just yet, but he could feel the heft of him even so, warm and heavy. "We were each other's first… still just kids, really," he said after a moment or two. "After her parents found out about it and sent her away, I… there was another girl. A barmaid at the Bronze Lily, a couple of years older than I was. I mean, it was never anything serious between us, and it ended after a few months, but she was so fucking amazing in bed, she'd do things I hadn't even dreamed of…"

"Like what?" asked Loick, gently rubbing one finger over the tip of Kalman's cock, finding the first few drops of moisture there and smiling to himself.

"She asked me to fuck her arse," he sighed, eyes sliding closed. "Convinced me, really, I wasn't sure at first. Thinking back, she probably just didn't want to get pregnant, but at the time it seemed like she definitely enjoyed it too."

"Mm-hmm," Loick murmured, stroking him slowly. "Some girls can't get enough of a nice, thick cock in their shithole. Katia loves it when I flip her over, grease her back passage, and use her like I would a boy."

Kalman groaned, rocking his hips steadily to the pace Loick set. "Gods, I'd love that."

"It's not too late," Loick suggested carefully. "We could go knock on their door, see if they'll let us in. I'd love to watch my wife twist under you, hear her scream your name as you fuck her tight little…."

"No," said Kalman, his voice cracking with resolve. "Not tonight, anyhow. It's not my place."

"Then where is your place tonight, my lord of Jura? Bent over the arm of this divan with my cock sheathed in your ass?"

Kalman quailed slightly at that. "I… I don't know, Loick, maybe just…"

Loick smiled, stopping his mouth with a finger. "No need to make up your mind this instant." He slid one strong hand under Kalman's loose shirt, calluses and short nails grazing his skin as he eased his way down to the floor to kneel between his legs, tugging his breeches further down. "Just let me do this for now."

His mouth closed over the tip of his friend's cock, lingering there a moment before he slowly lapped his way down his length, swallowing him completely. He was as eager as Glory ever was, and, Kalman was forced to admit with the part of his mind that was still somewhat coherent, more skillful than her. He tried not to think about how many other men Loick had undoubtedly sucked, or to wonder who they might have been, and just let everything go. It doesn't matter, he told himself, and shyly pushed Loick's hair back from his face, drawing a smile from the other man before he resumed his slow, teasing strokes.

It was obvious that Loick didn't intend for him to come, not yet. His lips were languid and his tongue sly, but he wasn't going at a quick or steady enough pace to bring him off. For him, this was obviously a preamble, nothing more. He cupped Kalman's balls in one hand, lightly rolling them against his fingers, and they tightened in response. Kalman groaned under his breath. Reluctantly, Loick drew back, but kept a firm grip on him. "If we carry on that way, this will be over before it starts," he said playfully. "Let's get the rest of these clothes off."

He pushed Kalman's shirt up, roughly thumbing a nipple as he passed by, and Kalman obligingly tugged it the rest of the way off, leaving his dark curls tousled. "Are we going to, uh, here?" he asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry – my servants are well-trained and know not to disturb me when I'm entertaining guests. No one will interrupt, unless the ladies get bored and require our assistance."

Kalman tried to imagine how Glory would react if she came in and found them in this position. Would it be knowing laughter, or an icy stare? He wasn't sure which would be worse, actually, but some guilty part of him liked the thought of shocking her the way she'd done to him.

He sank back against the cushioned seat, giving Loick the opportunity to remove the breeches that were already around his knees. He stroked himself lazily as Loick stood to disrobe. He was made much more in the ideal image of House Bear, Kalman could easily tell – taller and broader of frame, strong muscles clothed with a modest layer of padding, dark curling hair that spread across his chest and down in a slender trail over his stomach to… Kalman's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Loick's cock for the first time. "That's, ah…"

Loick shrugged lazily. "It does what it was made for, just as yours does." He took a step closer. "I'd like you to suck it," he told Kalman, almost shy for once.

Profoundly uncertain, Kalman sat up, bringing his face quite literally within spitting distance. "I've never… Loick, I don't think I'd be very good at it, and… oh, Void." He took it gingerly in his hand, feeling its taut skin glide beneath his fingers, then pulled back as if burned.

Loick let out a nervous breath. "It's all right," he told him kindly. "You don't have to if you don't feel up to it. Maybe it would be best if we stop right here, in fact. We could go swimming instead, if you'd rather…"

Kalman bristled at that. "No, Void it, stop being so bloody _nice_ , would you? I don't want you to go easy on me, I don't want you to ask me every step of the way, I just…"

"You just want me to make you do it, is that it? You want to be able to tell yourself tomorrow that you didn't do this of your own free will, that you wouldn't have gone along except that I forced you? Sorry, I don't play those mind games. Gods, straight boys…" He turned to stalk away, only to have Kalman seize him by the arm to stop him.

"Don't go, I don't know what I'm talking about, but please…"

Loick laughed heartily at that, and pulled Kalman into another rough embrace, not kissing him this time, merely holding him close against his chest for a moment, cupping his ass in one hand. "You confuse everything, make it so much more complicated than it has to be," he told him softly. "Just relax."

"Just stop lecturing and fuck me already, would you?" Kalman retorted, but not unkindly, making Loick chuckle once more.

"I believe I outrank you, actually, so I'll be the one giving orders around here," he said, twisting his hips slightly so that his cock rubbed against Kalman's, making each of them gasp. "Get over there," he told him, gesturing to the divan. "Face the back."

Kalman did as he was told, kneeling on the cushions and leaning his arms over the back of the sofa. Loick fumbled through his discarded jacket until he found the small bottle in one of the inner pockets, then came up behind Kalman, easing his legs further apart with a press of his thigh and planting one hand firmly on his shoulder to bend him forward. "Hold on," he said, pulling the cork carefully with his teeth and tipping the bottle so the liquid inside dribbled over his hand.

"Do you always carry that with you?" Kalman asked, craning his neck to see what was going on.

"In case of emergencies," said Loick brightly, and pushed him back down. "Steady now," he told him, bringing his slicked fingers to Kalman's ass. The cool, smooth oil combined with the steady pressure of thick, blunt fingers made Kalman gasp, biting his lip. Loick circled his puckered flesh until he began to relax slightly before slowly pressing into him. "Like that?" he asked, and Kalman garbled something incoherent in response that he took as an affirmative. A second finger soon joined the first, opening him still wider, and he gave a wordless cry.

Then Loick's hands were planted on his hips, leaving him empty, but only for a moment. The thick head of Loick's manhood was urgent against him, demanding entry, hardly waiting for him to grant it before thrusting home. Kalman's own erection flagged somewhat as he was penetrated, but that didn't diminish the intense pleasure that jolted through him with each firm stroke. He gripped his softening cock and jerked it roughly, enough to bring himself back to his full length, but stopped before he thought he might be getting too close, not wanting this to end too soon.

Loick set a steady pace, his breath coming in hoarse pants as he thrust into him smoothly. When he brought one foot up onto the cushions and bent Kalman just an inch or two further over, it changed the angle of entry, sending a shuddering spasm through each partner. "Fuck, yes, that's it, right there," Kalman gasped, not knowing exactly what he was referring to, except that it made him feel like he was going to explode. Loick's hand sought his cock, one stroke, another, and suddenly he was coming, eyes wide and blind as he spattered the dark damask upholstery with his spunk.

He was still pulsing, short but exquisite little bursts of pleasure seeping from him, when Loick grunted and slammed into him harder than before, sweat-slick hands on his hips pulling Kalman back and up against his body, then bearing him down onto the couch. Knees and arms scrabbled for purchase, both eventually slipping down to the rougher carpet on the floor, where it was easier for Loick to take control and pound him hard for those last few thrusts that brought him off, a ragged groan tearing from his throat as he emptied both barrels into Kalman's sweet, tight hole.

After a moment to catch their breath, both men struggled back up to slump on the couch. Kalman discreetly tossed a pillow over the wet spots he'd made there before reclining, too spent to worry much about the damage either to the furniture or his knees. Loick seemed to be in much the same state, though grinning as he leaned his head back against the arm of the divan and let his legs tangle together with Kalman's. "I take back," he said, "anything derogatory I may have said or thought about straight boys."

Kalman thought briefly of his father, of heredity, wondering if perhaps he'd been predestined all along to enjoy this sort of thing, before pushing those thoughts firmly aside, and not just because it meant thinking about the possibility of his father in similar situations. No fate had brought him here, no force other than his own will and willingness. "I don't know what to tell Glory," he said, because it was the first thing that came to his lips.

"Just tell her the truth," Loick advised, stretching languorously. "Ask her how she spent her evening first, mind you. Not only will it cushion the blow a little, but it'll probably be a fucking amazing story in its own right."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257119) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words)




End file.
